


Slip of the Tongue

by AlecWrites



Series: Sterek Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Daddy Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Everything is exactly the same until a word rolls off the tongue and Stiles has no idea what to do next. But Derek has his back...literally.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115684
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent fic.  
> Me: Wakes up, what if Stiles had a daddy kink? but like didn't know-

Stiles was comfortable where he was. Underneath the stubbly attack of Derek’s mouth. His lips touched every part of his body and made him moan and writhe underneath him. They were both used to this, they knew the dance, knew exactly what each other wanted. Stiles was loud, and Derek liked it. Each noise, sentence, word fueled the fire behind the werewolves’ eyes and powered each thrust individually. Stiles knew just when to beg for something, knew just when to ask sweetly, and even when to say the alpha’s name. He knew Derek in and out and trusted him, more than almost anyone. More than Scott, maybe even more than his Dad. Not that he would ever tell Derek that their relationship was complicated enough. With everyone being a part of the pack, Scott’s and Jackson’s weird looks at him during pack meetings. Derek assures him that no one knows, but Stiles also knows that he’s lying. 

Not that he cares. Not that he can think about it when Derek’s mouth wraps around the length of his shaft. His hips naturally buck upwards into the other's mouth. Derek growls it’s meant to be a warning but it just adds to Stiles’s pleasure. The alpha pins his hips down anyway. Stiles attempts to move, and as he does Derek’s claws dig into his sides. When Stiles actually gains the courage to open his eyes, Derek is in his beta shift, his eyes flashing red as he takes Stiles into his mouth again and again. Stiles’s heart beats faster, his breath falling heavily against his lips. He moves his hands into the thick black locks atop Derek’s head. Only tugging when pleasure comes over him in waves. Derek knows. Derek knows when Stiles begins to convulse inside his mouth that he’s going to come shortly. Derek pulls off, taking in a large breath before he bobs his head up and down. Much quicker than before, bringing Stiles closer and closer to the edge before he comes. Down the alpha’s throat. Derek loves it. Loves the way that Stiles’s taste, and the smell that fills the room, the smell of jizz and arousal. Derek has told him before, everything he likes. He can be vocal too. 

But he’s not done. No. That was just the beginning, Derek likes to get Stiles’s off. Make him hazy and loose before he takes him. Draw him further into the darkness of his body, where Stiles can only find pleasure-pain and fills up his entire body. The real torture starts now. Stiles recognizes the familiar sound of Derek opening the bottle of lube. His eyes are slightly hazy as it coats Derek’s fingertips, and slides down his finger. He rubs the lubrication between his fingers, his hand to warm it. Knowing that Stiles hates it when it’s cold. 

“Breathe. Relax.” Derek says calmly, tapping against Stiles’s ankle lightly signaling him to bend his knees. He obeys easily, naturally. His knees and eyes point toward the ceiling and he feels a singular thick finger brush across his hole, before pushing in shallowly. 

“Fuck.” Stiles hisses. His body acts like the touch is foreign, like it’s the first time he’s ever done this. His mind overrides the feeling, and he pushes against Derek’s finger, making him slide in through the second joint. Stiles hisses with the pleasure-pain that licks across his spine. 

“Impatient.” Derek huffs.

“Always.” Stiles retorts, his hips rocking gently against his finger. It doesn’t last long, Stiles knew. Derek always liked to be the one in control, the pace, the pressure, everything. And Stiles had no problem with giving up that control, wanting nothing more than to be here with Derek, taken with him. Taken  _ by  _ him. Stiles groans when Derek teases a second finger at Stiles’s hold, testing the spread. Derek gasps as his finger slide in and growls deeply. Stiles can’t help but chuckle. 

“Shut it.” Derek snaps, his fingers curling in retaliation. 

“You’re not used to me being easy to spread by now? Don’t you know I’m always ready for you?” There’s a happy note in Stiles’s voice, and even as Derek responds, he can hear him smiling. 

“Stiles, shut up.” 

An intake of breath is the only noise that follows shortly after that, the sound of Derek’s fingers sliding him, taking up space inside of him, and a soft, short brush of his prostate. 

“Did I hit it?” Derek asks and Stiles huffs a breath. 

“Don’t be dumb, you know exactly where it is.” The pout is clear in Stiles’s voice. And Derek responds by touching his prostate. No. Not a good enough description, he fucks into his prostate with his finger, rubbing and probing his deliciously. And Stiles is  _ screaming _ , his sounds fill the room and snuff out any other possible noise. His hips buck and twitch, practically riding the other's fingers with conviction. “Okay! Derek, please stop. I don’t want to come again before you’re inside of me.” A deep rumble is heard through the room, and Derek appears slowly out of sight, his fingers shifting inside of him, but he locks his eyes with Stiles. His heart stops before it begins to beat quickly. 

“You want me inside of you?” Derek asks, a darkness in his eyes, brightened by the fire and hunger. 

“Yes, Derek. Since you want me to play this game with you. I want you so deep inside of him that my vision whites out and I’m so overstimulated to the point that my orgasms come over me again and again and I can’t stop, and I’m crying about how good I feel!”

“Jesus fuck Stiles, you’re so mouthy, filthy.” 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Stiles smirks, and Derek shifts quickly in between his legs, spreading him for him. 

“Maybe I should take you right now. Are you ready for me?” Derek asks centimeters away from his mouth.

“Yes.” He breathes, his gaze shooting up to his eyes and back to his lips again and again. “Jesus, what do you want from me? You know how badly I want you, you can smell it on me.” Stiles rolls his eyes as Derek smirks. Their lips crush together in a tangle of passion and Stiles brings his hands into Derek’s hair, and Derek brings his hands to Stiles’s hip, lifting them up, wrapping his hand his cock before pushing in the tip. 

“Oh.Fuck!” Stiles shouts as he throws his head back. “ _ Moremoremore-!”  _

“Begging now are we?”

“Fuck you,”

“Mmm, maybe some other time.” Derek states as he pushes further inside of him, pushing in until he bottoms out. Stiles groans through it all, the spread is painful and delicious, leaving his skin feeling hot, burning to the touch. 

“How many times have I fucking fucked you? And you’re always so goddamn tight, Stiles.” Derek comments as he stills, catching his breath. 

“It’s a talent.” Comedy. Even with Derek’s dick buried inside of him, he’s still able to find some comic relief. Now, he’s looking for a different kind of relief. “Are you going to move now, Derek?” He groans, his hips rolling against his gently. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Derek moves slowly, knowing he moved in too quickly. Knowing he could hurt Stiles and that’s not what he wants. His tenderness could make Stiles cry if he wasn’t focused on the very chiseled chest above him, the face of pleasure that’s screwed up in Derek’s features, and the way his eyes flashback from red of the alpha and green of the man as he attempts to stay the wolf.

“I trust you.” 

“What?” Derek says snapped out of his head.

“You’re not gonna hurt me. I trust you.” It’s the truth, it’s just...probably different in this context. Derek’s eyes basically soften, to something close to adoration. Or even love, before the hunger returns to them. 

“Or, I’m going to hurt you. And you’ll like it.” Derek whispers to him. 

“That too.” Stiles smiles, and then his smile is quickly replaced with his mouth slamming shut and he’s whining from the rough thrusts into his hole. Derek’s hips slamming into his with intensity and pleasure rolls throughout Stiles’s entire body. Stiles manages to grasp a hold on reality enough to move his hips a little in time with the others. Hoping the pleasure doubles on his end. Stiles already knows he’s feeling good, from the way his growling, the noise becoming more and more animalistic as it happens. Stiles loves this sound, he’s so used to the animalistic noises that come from Derek during sex, he’s discovered which ones are good, bad and even which was just okay. Stiles has learned him in and out since the first time and he’s never going back. Knowing Derek and being able to read him, is better than trying to beat information out of him. Which never worked anyway. 

So when Derek flipped Stiles around and made it where he could mount the other possessively, and Stiles began to shout, beg, and scream for more. Derek was right there, along with the shell of his ear, licking possessively 

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Baby. The pet names were only gifted to him during sex and no other time, other than dumbass. One of Derek and Jackson’s personal favorites. Either way...for the next word to fall from Stiles’s mouth makes everyone in the entire world stop and pause. (Not really.)

“Yes, Daddy!” Stiles shouts, and then nearly chokes. Derek completely stills. The once extremely fast ass-splitting pace, gone. They both stop, breathing, thinking. The room is silent. 

“I mean...we all have daddy issues.” Stiles tries to say as an argument.

“You mispronounced the rest of my name…” Derek says back. 

“Oh shut it.” Stiles rolls his eyes and falls against the bed groaning. 

“Do you...like that?” Derek asks after a moment, Stiles can’t help but move his hips a little at Derek’s twitching dick. 

“I don’t know...it was a slip of the tongue. I guess my brain thought it was right at the moment?? What did you think??” Stiles asks, panic in his voice. 

“It was new...not unwelcome?” Derek pauses. “Maybe...try it again...a few more times?” Derek suggests he was always open to new things. 

“It’s possessive…” Stiles says, voice going small. 

“And…?” 

Stiles groans into the pillow. “I like you possessive.” He admits, shifting until he’s back on his arm. 

“Then maybe I should fuck you like you’re mine-” Derek grunts as he pushes forward, a second passing before he backs up and pushes back in. The awkwardness is gone in moments replaced by pleasure once again. “Do you like that? Like when Daddy fucks you hard?” Derek growls, taking on an entirely different persona. 

“Yes, yes daddy I like it. More, please, more!” Derek’s hands find Stiles’s mouth and his fingers slid against his tongue until Derek is pulling him up until Stiles is flush against his back. 

“I’m gonna come inside you just like this. I want you to come on Daddy’s dick, okay Stiles?” Derek groans into his ear, holding his against his body as he fucks him. 

“Yes, Daddy! Yes, anything you want!” Stiles is willing to give him anything at this point, his eyes rolling against the back of his head. Derek’s fingers wrap against Stiles’s dick and in a matter of minutes they’re both coming. Stiles comes in spurts all over the bed and Derek, deep inside of stiles.

“New Kink Discovered!” Derek says, his arms wrapped around Stiles in a close embrace. After being cleaned up. 

“Did you just do a game voice?” Stiles asks excitedly. Derek shrugs and Stiles smiles widely before leaning up to kiss him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! I love feedback!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
